Vegalok the Wanderer
by Sir Nicholas
Summary: This is a story that is dedicated to the man who inspired me to take up story writing: Joey Ventura, or Vegalok. Joey, this one's for you.


Vegalok wandered through the dark forest of Greenguard, unable to sleep because of the full moon dangling from the sky. He was walking through the long wild grass and flowers thinking of Angela.

The beautiful Lycan princess, who he had fallen in love with.

In their short time together, they had loved a lifetimes worth. Vegalok sighed, his powerful limbs aching with weariness and fatigue.

"How can you be in Heaven...when you're in my heart?" He wondered.

He felt frustrated with himself, but he knew he could never hate himself no mater how hard he tried. He sat down raising his head to the moon, "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked the sky.

"I should've protected her. It's all my own fault!" his voice rising. The anger he had kept inside and refused to see was coming out all at once.

"Am I a failure?!" Tears of his frustration and sadness threatened to fall. He fell on his knees covering his face with his hands to hide the silent tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know it's all my fault."

A soft breeze carrying the smell of lilac tossed the grass and made Vegalok feel a sudden wave of drowsiness. The next thing he knew he was fast asleep on the ground breathing heavily.

Vegalok looked around; he was in the same cave, where he and Angela met. He got up and turned around. Smelling the familiar scents of Darkovia, he then began to long for an age past.

Then he shook off those memories. It was over; he was no longer a Vampire General. He dare not dwell on such things.

Then a bright flash, appeared in front of him.

His eyes widened in shock. No, it couldn't be. Yet right in front of him was Angela, flesh and blood, wearing a beautiful white dress, tears steaming down her perfect face.

"Vega. I never meant to hurt you so much." Where the first words she said. He wrapped her in his arms. "It's okay."

"It's not your fault Vega. You don't need to worry." She sobbed into his shirt "I see now. I only make you blame yourself more. I never meant to hurt you so much."

"I know Angela. I just wish I could've been there for you." He said, holding her close, not wanting to let go.

"It wasn't your fault." She said softly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Vega, I have very little time. You must, forgive yourself." She pulled away holding his shoulders staring straight into his eyes.

"I let you die Angela." He hung his head. A teardrop, falling from his face, a sadness, that he had not felt since the day that he had accidentally killed Nicholas Geschke, his "blood brother" in battle.

"It isn't your fault. It was what had to be done." She held him close again. "You're so brave Vega. I know you can find the strength to forgive yourself."

"You are so much stronger though" he let his tear fall freely, not for himself, but for her "To face the fear of being with someone you are forbidden to love. All for the good of your people."

"I would have never known love if it weren't for you. I started to stop believing in true love. Then you came and showed be what those two words really meant. You gave me hope." She said.

"You still do."

"Do I make you proud?" He asked. Angela smiled and replied. "Yes."

"I have little time left, remember my words as I speak them now." She said, looking into his ruby red eyes.

"Yes, I will." he said now fully sure he understood.

"Do not hate Lycans, nor Humans. If you cannot live with them. Then do them no harm. Theirs is already a hard lot. Remember always, that I will love you for all of eternity."

"I promise you...I'll never forget. I will love you forever as well."

Then they kissed. It was a kiss full of longing and sadness but also one of love and pledge. Vegalok held her close, her sweet embrace fulfilling his deepest most desperate desire; to hold her in his arms again.

A long-suppressed sense of longing, now as finally being satisfied. Then, as he parted his lips from hers, he looked into her eyes again. Angela took his right hand into hers, and looked at him. Her eyes full of pride, sorrow, and joy.

"My time here is now ended...good bye, my love." She said as Vegalok felt the world around him shimmer and fade.

Vegalok awoke and stretched his arms. He stood and looked up at the moon thinking of the dream it sent him.

"This is one promise I intend to keep," he whispered to the sky. Then he turned and walked back to the small forest, a small sad smile on his face.

"You will always be in my heart, Angela. Always."


End file.
